Two People, Two Hearts
by samxheart
Summary: Quinn and Finn reflect back on the break up after the funeral.


**I felt so heartbroken watching Finn and Quinn's scene in the "Funeral" episode, I just had to write something about it.** **They are such a beautiful couple, and I feel that the writers should have given them more of a chance. What broke my heart was when Finn said that he still loved her, and she was like, 'Don't touch me!'.** **Hopefully the writers revisit them again in season 3, because I know they aren't going to be over each other anytime soon.** **So this is basically my one shot, expressing how I feel their thoughts on it should/could have gone.**

_Don't you feel anything anymore? This is real. This is happening._

_Are you happy now? Is this me feeling enough for you?_

_I-I'm sorry, I still love yo-_

_Just don't touch me!_

Quinn Fabray lay awake that very night, tossing and turning in her bed. Her eyes were red and swollen from all the tears she cried, her thoughts drifting back to Finn Hudson, the boy that broke her heart without a care in the world. He still loved her? She laughed at the thought. If he had loved her, he wouldn't have been still hung up on Rachel. He would have been here with her at this moment, holding her, and whispering in her ear how much he loved her. She had blamed all of this on herself. She felt like she had let herself become too vulnerable. Too hopeful on a future with her first love. She was so confident that for once, life was going the way it should be. She should have become prom queen, Rachel Berry should have backed off, and Finn should still have been hers. Was she not good enough for anybody? Was she not deserving of somebody that loved her for her? And only her?

She should have fought harder. She had lost Finn once, and she promised herself that she would never lose him again. Yet, she just did. She knew by this time tomorrow or by Nationals, Finn will have Rachel back. She'll have to see them walk each other to classes, hold hands, cuddle, kiss, and talk about the duet they will perform at Nationals. So it seems that Rachel has won this war. For almost 3 years they had been competing for Finn's heart, where he was stuck between the both of them. He had chosen her ultimately.

But is this where it ends? Just like in the stories? The cheerleader, ex-cheerleader in her case, lives out the rest of her life miserable and unhappy while the jock runs off with the less popular drama freak? Was it fair that while Quinn was trying her hardest to become a faithful, good girlfriend Finn never took that as enough? She really did love him. With everything in her. He was always the one she wanted to talk and confide in at the end of the day, the one that held back her hair and rubbed her back comfortingly when she was pregnant and ran to the bathroom due to morning sickess, the one that could make her heart flutter with one of those signature dopey, lop-sided grins, and the person she could truly be herself around. There was no pretending when it came to him and their relationship. What hurt the most was when he asked her if she felt anything. But you know what, Finn Hudson?

If you really knew Quinn Fabray, you would definitely know the answer to that question. She's felt much more than you would ever know.

* * *

><p>Finn had been sitting in his red truck in his driveway for a few hours now. His hands were gripped to the steering wheel, staring blankly off into space. The tears were still fresh on his face, thinking of everything that went down in the very same truck just a couple hours ago. He had broken things off with Quinn for the main reason being that he still had strong feelings for Rachel. He felt guilty, angry, and upset all at the same time. Seeing Quinn cry <em>because of him<em> made him feel terrible. He hadn't mean to be so harsh with his words. He didn't mean to hurt her at all. He just couldn't lead her on, making her think that his whole heart belonged to her when it didn't. Half his heart belonged to her, while the other belonged to Rachel. But most of all he was scared. When he said that he didn't feel that way about her? Lies. It was all lies. Truth was, he felt fireworks when he kissed her. He felt sparks everytime they touched. He was scared of everything he felt with her, because he knew that he didn't feel that way when he was with Rachel.

Just like his thoughts, his feelings were confusing. One voice is telling him he did the right thing with breaking up with Quinn, and that he should be heading over to Rachel's house right now to tell her that he wants to be with her...but another voice, another feeling inside his gut, is telling him that Quinn was who he really loved. He hated this. He hated loving two beautiful girls, who he knew deserved way better than him.

_So was Quinn the distraction, so that he didn't have to deal with his lingering feelings for Rachel? Or was his conflicted feelings for Rachel keeping him away from what he really wanted, which was to be in a happy relationship with Quinn? Was he in love Rachel or did he just love her? Did he really love Quinn, or was he actually in love with her?_

Finn groaned, flinging his head back against the seat. _You love Rachel. That's why you ended things with Quinn. You love Rachel, you love Rachel..._

so why can't he believe himself when he says it?


End file.
